Battle Rhythm
Battle Rhythm ''is a 2013 fighting music rhythm video game was maded by YouTube career in 2007 named Maximilian Dood. It is developed and published by NetherRealm Studios, Draconian Games and High Voltage Software. Release in December 9, 2013 for the PC, PS4 and Xbox One. The Dreamcast 2 is being release sometimes in 2014. Max haves announced that will release Mobile in 2014, that was similar Injustice and Mortal Kombat, what did to NetherRealm Studios haves. Gameplay and Features ''Battle Rhythm plays like the Street Fighter series, in which the fights take place in a Best of Three rounds, but with shades of the Tekken and Killer Instinct series when it comes to making combos (juggles included in the case of Tekken). The gameplay format is 3D. The fighting styles listed in their profiles are a mix of actual martial arts with musical genres. The game is featuring Gameplay and Story Segregation. There are two types of signature attacks in the game. The first is the Super Rhythmic Moves, akin to the EX Arts of the Street Fighter series and the Shadow Moves of Killer Instinct 2013. The Super Rhythmic Moves cost the half of the Rhythm Bar. The second is the Ultra Rhythmic Move, which costs the entire Rhythm Bar and is the game's equivalent of Street Fighter V's Critical Art and Tekken 7's Rage Art. The Arcade Mode will have 7 regular matches, followed by the Rival vs. Rival match akin to Soul Calibur series' Destined Battle, concluding with the two final matches. In the Story Mode, after you choose a character, it will be accompanied by pictures that depict said character's main motives for entering the tournament, similar to the current Tekken games. The endings for each character, on the other hand, will be more like cinematic cutscenes, which takes place in the aftermath of the tournament. There are also interlude cutscenes in Story Mode where characters will interact with each other right before the fight and then after the fight. In the middle of the Health Bar, there are two sub-bars: the Guard and the Precision Indicators. The Guard Indicator shows how much can you block opponent's attacks. It's divided in four sections, and each time you get a Guard Break, a section is broken until only one remains. The Precision Indicator shows how much damage decreases with each attack and replenishes with every second of inactivity. Does the Precision Indicator remind us of Samurai Shodown V's Kenki Gauge? Like the Killer Instinct series, you can apply a Combo Breaker, named Rhythm Breaker. There's an actual Training Zone. Said zone is similar to the ones seen in the recent Street Fighter games, but with the fun effect of having the entire zone flashing with different colors, like a discotheque. The Story Mode, if showing the epic story of the Battle Rhythm on crisis. The story have chapters but if showing the special cutscenes of story if included any chapters from evey same dimension into action (this will be upcoming soon). There is multiplayer mode at online call Battle Dimensions, which contains search the opponent meeting in worldwide online for all players. Fight as different dimensions when choose as Argus, Cyberpunk, Human, Lawful or Chaotic, at gave rewards and became most player of Draconian, some point to defend and attack othe dimensions as campaign in BR. Reclaming at Battle Dimensions must be in multiplayer while you can play with Dimension at the matc. Refined Netcode powered by Draconian Network System '''can also deal ultimate online gameplay with 100.0% lag-free matches! And also have Character Customization, when you maked custom for each characters to spend Virtual Penny from winning matches on cool accesories or can buy will exist at '''Music Shop, when you can buy any reason colors, accesories and most improved gears, also can buy dlc characters at to revealed. Also got Rhythm Quest, which is contains forced to the mission by many missions. Each characters will gived at the bonus object to have many Battles, to choose characters will enter to searching to be Rhythm Quest at the time unliked. Story Decades ago, a fighting ceremony where the music and the martial arts combine, is celebrated worldwide. For each tournaments, Ken Lee was the supreme Rhythmic Martial Arts Champion in history, that is until his friend and rival Don Z, defeated him out of rage and he's no longer heard of altogether. Now, Carlos Velásquez, Ken Lee's top student, alongside with his childhood friends Joaquín Ortiz, Rina Yamanaka, Adriana Salazar and Iván Díaz, unite as the ultimate fighting team, the Rhythm Battlers. Both of them are joining the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts where they collide with the best of the best in the world. However, an Argonian Dictator named Doctor Giga watching behind the scenes, lures them to a sinister trap. Main across all tournaments of Rhythmic Martial Arts to reach power. Rosters The game starts with 16 core playable characters, and without further ado, there will have 7 hidden characters. Default * Adriana Salazar * Carlos Velásquez * Damian Williams * Garrett McRae * Iván Díaz * Jacob Moses * Joaquín Ortiz * Kastor Euklideus * Lu Fong * Murdock Jameson * Natalie Volkova * Reggie Weimann * Rina Yamanaka * Shantel Jameson * Takeru Hojo * Tomas Cristiano Hidden * Barky (Beat Rhythm Quest on 16 mission to be hard mode with Murdock Jameson) * Blade Crusader (Beat Arcade Mode with 12 male characters) Mid-Boss * Doctor Giga (Complete Arcade Mode with Don Z) Boss * Don Z (Beat Arcade Mode with the 16 initial characters) Sub-Boss * Kali Temolta (Beat Arcade Mode with four female characters) * Knifemare (Beat Arcade Mode on insane mode) * Paulina Guzmán (Beat Arcade Mode with Iván Díaz on normal mode) Pre-Order * Cavevin Purchase * Amadeus Swietoslaw * Blazer * Captain Lyrus * John Holt * Marion Hansen * Patrick Jones * Raystrom * Valerie Hickenbottom NPC * Allessandro Cristiano * Arturo Rivera * Azimilor * Blingood * Blue Demon Sr. * Carmen Salazar * Connie Markov * Counselor Watts * Daniela Solís * Diana León * Dolph Ziggler * Ernesto Díaz * Francesca Cristiano * Francesca Rosso * Franklin Wallace * Grant Ryan * Gustavo Salazar * Hibiki Senritsu * Horacio Ortiz * Iara Costa * Jenna Whispeaker * Jesús Zúñiga * Joaquín Roldan * John Cena * Jonny Nephrecan * Kelly McRae * Ken Lee * Khalid Ahmar * League of Spies' Boss * Larry Grimmin * Leo McRae * Lepqua * Marisela Peña * Masaru Hojo * Maximiliano Guzmán * Miguel Delgado * Nolan McRae * Rodrigo Velásquez * Sally McRae * Samson The Great * Sasha Banks * Sayaka Yamanaka * Senator Hertz * Sexy Star * Shang Lee * Smasher * Tao Lin * Tao Shen * Tao Ziyi * Terrence West * Tezcatlipoca * The Miz * Triple H * Tyler Breeze * Urban Clarke * Vince McMahon * Vrocken * Wonderful G * Yisheng Qian Ziao * Yoshiro Yamanaka Arenas Default # AAA Six-Sided Ring # Boxing Gym # Desert of Laments # Favela Bonita # Hong Kong Showdown # Mythologic Museum Library # Nana Mizuki High School # Picadilly Park # Pleasure Island # Puerto Cabello # Rumble in Detroit # Russian Roulette # Streets of Akihabara # The Ortiz Mansión # UFC Octagon # Villa Florentina Hidden # Abandoned Factory # Cruise GrandHeight # Giga Lair # High School Backyard Stage # Klove Neighbourhooden # Throne-Liked Placemention # Under-Paradisement Pre-Order # Rhythmic Martial Arts Tournament Arena Purchase # Argus City # Cathedral of Assumption # Cyber Air Force Carrier # Dotonbori Bridge # Gym and Fitness Center # National Opera House # Texan Gas Station # Tromsdalstinden Modes * Arcade * Battle Dimensions * Character Customization * Draconian Network System * Endless * Forces of Music * King of the Hill * Music Shop * Online Match * Rhythm Quest * Story * Survival * Training * Versus Development On December 25, 2011, i announcement above first game of Draconian Games. Within every same fighting game? Well you said, this is music of fighting era, that right thinks can doing and shared universe off course. I corfirmed 4 characters named (Carlos Velásquez, Murdock Jameson, Rina Yamanaka and Garrett McRae), that's ready to played at this time. On PC, comes to website and register to play or go to steam as well. Comes to the announcement trailer for Battle Rhythm haves revealed in January 1, 2012, happy new year, until have onces step the first gameplay trailer that we have Don Z and Kali Temolta, some reveal in April 17, 2012. Revealed the character of BR, Joaquín Ortiz, official trailer is set in August 18, 2012. On December 5, 2012, there is another trailer is could be Natalie Volkova, the professional assassin, .... former martial arts professor, you know. Two characters arrived in March 10, 2013, Reggie Weimann and Tomas Cristiano, this is gonna be great! Oh and there is more trailer in 2013 off course. On March 23, an funky fighter named Lu Fong right, is so much. There is in May 2013, there is skunk anthropomorphic, he named is Barky who using the Hip-Hop at craziness. On April 29, is a class clown, Iván Díaz, well is should be the childhood friend of the Rhythm Battlers with Paulina Guzmán. Here comes boxing woman i ever heard, Shantel Jameson, Murdock's sister, who haves revealed in May 4, 2013. On May 17, WWE Superstars Damian Williams comes to join the Battle Rhythm tournament, i got slow away to the christmas. Blade Crusader, the most powerfull knight in history, coming in June 5! On July 13, Takeru Hojo, and on July 29, Adriana Salazar, Carlos's cousin. In August 11, high-class bodyguard named Jacob Moses, his fighting style, Soul Maga some plains. Oh God there is three more to go, Kastor Euklideus, the Living Legend was veteran of the Rhythmic Combat, someplace in September 3 and also appears in Halloween, Knifemare, who appears in October 26. Final revealed trailer of BR, Doctor Giga, the final boss of the Battle Rhythm, he is on the hidden, and the most pre-order you played as Cavevin, is coming out in November 17. Maximilian Dood want to see 8 dlc characters in the biggest years. Before launch, Max get showing the combat mechanics, and here to launch in December 9. Release Maximilian Dood and Dragon-Kid are planning to release in December 9, 2013 to needing PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be perfect target. Cost from any reason above all console to be full game. Increase to the new console, until we got 8 dlc characters, beign learn Dreamcast 2, though all dlc characters came out in 2014 as well be here. Achievements and Trophies * Dance Beginning! (Finished Tutorial) * Test on the Rhythm (Enter Practice to show your strength) * Is Time will broked! (Win a match without KO) * XP Researching (Beat 1-15 missions on Rhythm Quest) * A Step to the Levels (Leveling up to the 5 level for any character) * Working Off (Win 10 online match) * Completed Some Clothes (Equip some Rhythm Card) * Battle Ranksodded (View Ranked Status) * First off, i did it! (Complete Arcade Mode with any character) * All hail Musical Career! (Win 6 Matches on offline and online) * Sooo much Attackers (Beat out the opponents with the Super Rhythmic Moves at 17 win the match) * Under Blast It (Defeat the opponent on Rhythm Quest, Slave Instinct without to defeat on very hard mode) * There is a hope (Complete Story Mode with any character) * Can't how is longer? (Win a multiplayer match with a timeout) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cast * Yago Muñoz - Carlos Velásquez * Maaya Uchida - Rina Yamanaka * Phill LaMarr - Murdock Jameson * Steven Ogg - Garrett McRae * Enrique Cervantes - Don Z * Inna - Kali Temolta * Christopher von Uckermann - Joaquín Ortiz * Kristina Asmus - Natalie Volkova * Roger Cross - Reggie Weimann * Fábio Lucindo - Tomas Cristiano * Zhang Yishan - Lu Fong * Jacksepticeye - Barky * Richard Epcar - Blade Crusader * Diego Boneta - Iván Díaz * Alondra Hidalgo - Paulina Guzmán * Danielle Nicolet - Shantel Jameson * Tom Felton - Damian Williams * Junya Ikeda - Takeru Hojo * Dulce María - Adriana Salazar * Hovi Star - Jacob Moses * Antinoos Albanis - Kastor Euklideus * Clancy Brown - Doctor Giga * Richard Epcar - Cavevin Trivia * The fighting game was introduction at 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts, that's was in whole years been in beginning at other Rhythmic Fighters have made whole Tournaments at 1-29 to the best. Follow the legacy of the Rhythmic Warriors. Some in tournamnents behind in the next generation. * The game is needing for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One to be release in December 9. * In case you're wondering who's the main villain? No... Don Z is not this. The villain in question is a shadow figure mentioned. * Some characters have a Rhythm Energy on this series. Category:Games Category:Battle Rhythm